The embodiments herein relate to methods and systems that process cloud computing applications, and more specifically, to methods and systems that place the computerized workload on a selected computer server within the computer server cluster that has a resource usage pattern complementary to the workload resource usage profile.
Cloud computing has emerged as an exciting hosting paradigm to drive up server utilization and reduce data center operational costs. Even though clouds present a single unified homogeneous resource pool view to end users, the underlying server landscape may differ in terms of functionalities and reconfiguration capabilities (e.g., shared processors, live migration). Further, clouds hide the fact that existing applications may already be placed on the servers.